Fatasies
by CrimsonHeart23
Summary: Kazuno is madly in love with Mana, but Mana is in love with Gackt.A Moi Dix Mois fanfiction.leave me reviews ok?
1. Spy on your lover

Author notes:Sorry about this guys, this is not original work ok? This is an actual band called Moi Dix Mois. I saw a Dir en Grey fic so I thought this is where they would belong.

Kazuno slid his finger down the picture of Mana-Sama next to his bed, how he wanted him, he needed him, and the funny thing is, he's only right down the hall and Kazuno missed him so much.

Tohru and K were downstairs playing videogames, all they ever did, and Mana was in his bedroom...With Gakuto. He was so jeleous over Gackt that he would kill anyone for his Mana-Sama. He sat up and tried to listen to what Mana and Gackt were doing, as soon as he heard a moan he knew exactally what they were doing.

He sighed than walked out of his room and laid his head against Mana's door, he at least wanted to hear his moans. Kazuno thought that maybe he could do it better than that Gackt. He found that the door was unlocked so he cracked it alittle, he could see Mana sitting ontop of Gackt and Gackt was thrusting inside of him.

Kazuno blushed at the sight of his Mana naked and in pain like that. So beautiful. He heard K shout something becasue he won so he went downstairs before they realised that the door was opened.


	2. Tohru comes in

Kazuno walked downstairs and sat down next to Tohru who had given up cause he kept losing, now it was K versus Juka. Juka was winning and K didn't look to happy about that. Kazuno heard a loud moan from Mana and him and Tohru both looked up at the ceiling, Gackt must have been doing a good job. Kazuno sighed than laid his head down. Tohru could tell that he was depressed.

"Kazuno...Come with me." Tohru led him to the kitchen. "Why you look so depressed?" "I'm not depressed." "You look it...Is it Mana and Gackt?" "No." He lied. Kazuno sat down and waited on Tohru to ask more questions, Tohru did ask alot of questions after all.

"Are you sure?" "Yes." He snapped. Tohru flinched than grabbed a coke from the fridge. "I was only wondering." "Well...I'm not mad about Mana and Gackuto." "Gakuto? When did you stat calling him Gackuto?" "That's his name isn't it?" "Shit you take everything so seriously!" Kazuno got up and wenr back to his room, trying to forget his conversation with Tohru just now.

He lay there listening to the moans until he fell asleep.


	3. Fight

By the morning, the moaning had stopped, he went downstairs and saw Mana and Gackt sitting on the couch, kissing. 'Great do they have to do that in front of me?' He thought than walked past them and sitting in a chair, trying to watch the game K was playing other than those to kiss eachother, even if he wanted to watch so badly.

Tohru came down and flicked Gackt in the head breaking the kiss. "What the hell was that for?" Gackt asked touching his head. "No one wanted to see that, go back to your room and do that." 'Actually I did want to see it.' Kazuno thought. 'But no with Gackt.' He lit a cigurette and than Juka came around and took it from him.

"Hey!...Go buy your own!" "...I will later." He sat down on the couch and looked at the two boys. "...Gackt, when are you going home?" "When ever the hell i feel like leaving, got a problem with that?" Mana stood and went to his room slamming the door.

"You boyfriend's mad at you." Tohru said in a sing-song voice. "Boy friend?" "You two were fucking last night." Tohru said. Gackt rolled his eyes. "Doesn't make him my boyfriend. It was a one night thing never happening again! I don't love him, all I want is his body!" "FUCK YOU!" Kazuno got up and punched Gackt in the nose and they started fist fighter, before K broke it up.

"Get out!" He said to Gackt since he didn't live there. Gackt glared at Kazuno than left. K sat down and started playing his game and having a conversation with Juka like nothing had just happened.

Kazuno punched the wall, leaving a hole than he sat down looking pissed. "What the hell was that!" Tohru asked him. "No one says anything bad about Mana-Sama around me!" "Mana-Sama?" "Shut up!" Kazuno went to his room.

Tohru looked at K who was looking at him. They nodded at eachother.


	4. finally getting him

Kazuno slammed his door than laid down on his bed, he could hear Mana crying a few seconds later.He sat up. 'I didn't do that did I?' He got out of his room and went to Mana's. His door was cracked.

"Mana?" He asked coming in. "GO AWAY!" Mana threw something at him than moved to the other side of the room. "Mana what is wrong?" Kazuno came in and went over to him, he was crying. "Mana." "...Go away!" Mana was flipping out. Kazuno grabbed him by the arms and held him.

"Calm down." He whispered, and Mana did. He let Mana cry on him all night. He never did figure out what was wrong.

But at least he got his Mana-Sama

THE END


End file.
